Saba Paradisiaque III
by Maywen
Summary: Fin de la trilogie paradisiaque. Rendez-vous sur Saba dans les Caraïbes! Entre convention de potier, un boss qui perd la tête et un voisin pas si inconnu, les vacances de Chloé ne seront pas de tout repos!


Bonjour et bienvenue sur Saba! Notre nouvelle et dernière fic de la série Paradisiaque!

Auteur: Chlo  
Titre: Saba - Paradisiaque III  
Rating: Tout public  
Genre: Romance - Chlex  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont tirés de la série tv Smallville. Je ne touche rien pour écrire. Les potiers, rosalinda et les directeurs d'hotels sont de moi, prière de ne pas les utiliser sans mon accord :)

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

**1. Jamais deux sans trois**

- Sullivan ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme. C'est ici que nous nous séparons. » Perry lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Son chapeau de cowboy bien visé sur la tête, il rajouta un clin d'œil pour amuser Chloé. « Rosalinda et moi logeons à Windwardside.

Il désigna le petit chemin de terre et le village qui semblait se détacher au milieu de la forêt luxuriante et Chloé hocha la tête d'un air concentré qui fit sourire Rosa. Elle était incapable de cacher ses véritables intentions à Rosalinda. Cette femme lisait en elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Et vu ses réactions, son agacement n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il tendit les billets d'hôtel.

- Vous et le couple Kent logez plus dans le sud ouest de l'île. Saint-John pour les jeunes mariés et The Bottom pour vous. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes ici pour le travail. Donc, je ne veux pas vous voir sans votre carnet de notes et votre appareil photo, Sullivan. D'ailleurs, comme nous sommes tous en vacances… Evitez nous en fait. » Si c'était une plaisanterie, Chloé ne la trouva pas drôle du tout. « Allez jeunesse, à nous les vacances !

Chloé fit un sourire à son patron – ce qui provoqua un énième sourire de Rosa qui vit parfaitement clair dans son jeu. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal dans sa vie pour se retrouver sur une île sublime en compagnie de son boss, de la copine de son boss, de sa cousine fraichement mariée et du marié en question. Son karma devait-être atroce. Au moins ça.

La journée commençait bien pourtant. Le soleil promettait mille et une merveilles. Elle aurait pu faire le voyage à pied sa valise sur le dos – enfin, plutôt sur ses roulettes mais ce n'était qu'un détail – et découvrir Saba à son aise. Mais non, le destin en avait voulu autrement et elle se retrouvait dans une vieille jeep délabrée conduite par Lois… Heureusement pour elle, Lois s'était grandement améliorée au fil des ans. C'était une maigre récompense. Elle ne mourrait pas prématurément dans cette jeep.

L'île était tellement petite qu'ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard à Saint-John. Chloé s'empressa de faire ses 'adieux' aux jeunes mariés et à leur jeep. Alléluia ! A elle l'aventure ! A elle les grands espaces, les rencontres, les… Tout !

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas la voiture ? » Demanda Lois, un pli d'inquiétude sur le front.

- Lois, c'est à peine à un kilomètre d'ici. Je vais survivre. Et puis, contrairement à ce que pense Perry, nous allons sans cesse nous tomber dessus… treize mètres carré… C'est petit. Très petit.

- T'inquiète pas, poulette, Clark et moi nous partons dans trois jours. Peu de chance que tu nous croises. Et puis, c'est la jungle ici. Et la montagne. Je pense que tu arriveras à les semer.

- Je n'en reviens pas que vous veniez ici pour trois petits jours ! » Chloé se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. « C'est quand même un peu ridicule, non ?

- Un tour des îles des caraïbes comme voyage de noces, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Et puis, je trouve ça mieux.

- Tout ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de plage… Avoue.

Chloé lui fit un sourire complice en voyant Lois lui tirer la langue.

- Si tu continues ta route vers l'ouest, tu trouveras un chemin vers la mer. Et tu as une piscine à l'hôtel !

Sa cousine l'étonnait de jour en jour. Mais elle n'allait pas s'appesantir là-dessus. Elle voulait être au plus vite dans sa chambre d'hôtel. The Bottom était un petit bijou architectural si elle en croyait les quelques passagers qu'elle avait interrogés dans le petit coucou qui les avait déposés sur l'île.

Lois lui tendit un petit baluchon orange et blanc. A carreaux bien évidemment. Un petit pack de survie comme elle aimait les appeler.

- Tiens mon chaperon ! Ton pot de beurre.

Il y avait très certainement une boite de biscuits ou deux, une lettre de Lois – si pas plus – des bonbons à profusion et vu le poids, sa cousine n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les quantités.

- Et ne mange pas le cookie qui est dans la serviette. Offre-le à ton pire ennemi sur l'ile si jamais tu t'en fais.

Chloé éclata de rire. C'était devenu une sorte de code entre elles. Les menaces cookies permettaient de savoir qui était persona non grata.

- Espérons alors que je ne croiserai pas de telles personnes.

Chloé prit dans ses bras Lois et Clark, les félicita pour ce mariage et après un dernier signe de la main, elle s'éloigna. Le petit kilomètre à parcourir fut tout simplement magique. Les couleurs qui se dessinaient dans le ciel, les hauts arbres qui entouraient la seule route de toute l'île, les odeurs entêtantes… Tout semblait si… vivant et unique.

Chloé flânait de la même manière que l'aurait fait une fashionista devant une avenue de magasins.

The Bottom était nichée sur une falaise volcanique. A moins de deux cents mètres de la ville, Chloé déposa son baluchon un instant pour s'asseoir sur sa valise. Elle était stupéfaite. Elle avait déjà vu des photos d'Amsterdam et de ses maisons uniques. Et là… Là devant elle, se trouvaient des répliques exactes de ces maisons. Des couleurs vives avaient été utilisées pour les mettre en valeur et c'était tout simplement extraordinaire. Et puis… Il y avait les caraïbes. Le bleu indéfinissable de la mer qu'elle devinait au fond et les plantes tropicales qui rehaussaient le tableau enchanteur.

Elle sortit son appareil photo pour capturer la magie de l'instant. Une fois chose faite, elle remit avec amour son matériel dans son sac. Elle n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la ville, Chloé décida donc qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se dépêcher. Quelques femmes la dépassèrent en chantonnant et en se déhanchant. Chloé se surprit à fredonner leur air et se promit de les retrouver pour en apprendre plus sur cette ritournelle entêtante.

- C'est presque aussi beau que votre bol, non ? » Fit une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru réentendre.

- Que… » Chloé se redressa, droite comme un i. C'était impossible. Non. Pas son pire cauchemar ! « Vous !

- Et oui, c'est moi. Comment allez-vous depuis Funafuti, chère artiste. Votre talent inné m'a tellement manqué. Vous avez laissé pousser vos cheveux ? C'est adorable. Votre côté bohème n'en ressort que mieux ! Ô douce artiste ! Quelle joie ! Et vous ici, alors que la convention des potiers a lieu à l'autre bout de l'île. Quelle coïncidence inespérée.

- Je suis maudite. » Murmura Chloé pour elle-même en dévisageant le potier.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence inespérée. C'était son karma qui lui revenait en pleine poire sous la forme la plus vicieuse… Un cinglé dans un corps de potier.

- Au contraire, vous êtes bénie des dieux !

Fort heureusement pour elle, il partit assez vite. Chloé, dans un grand élan de bonté lui fournit le numéro de sa chambre et le nom de son hôtel. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait sur la piste, Chloé eut un remord. Ce n'allait pas être gentil pour Rosalinda mais elle savait comment mater ce petit crétin. Et Perry… Disons que ça lui ferait les pieds.

Chloé mit plus d'une heure à traverser la petite ville The Bottom. Elle passa plus de temps à photographier et à mémoriser chaque maison que le responsable de l'hôtel vint lui-même à sa recherche.

- Miss Sullivan ?

- Oui ?

Chloé s'était retournée, étonnée qu'on puisse la reconnaître si facilement. Puis elle se souvint que Perry veillait un peu trop sur elle et sur son article.

L'homme était assez grand, sa peau métissée mettait en valeur la fine chemise en lin blanc qu'il portait. Avec un sourire, il prit sa valise et son baluchon. Chloé se sentit comme une collégienne face à son premier professeur. Intimidée et impatiente d'en savoir plus.

- Vous savez, vous êtes notre première touriste qui arrive en retard parce qu'elle est envoutée par la ville. Les enfants trouvent ça totalement adorable. » Devant le regard de Chloé, il précisa. « Les enfants de la ville sont très curieux et adorent les nouveaux arrivants. Alors, une jolie blonde aux yeux verts, ça les a marqués.

- Et vous, vous avez tout abandonné pour venir me chercher. Je suis désolée.

- Nous sommes à vingt mètres. Je pense que je survivrai, vous savez. Et le dernier arrivant ne devrait pas accoster l'île avant une bonne heure.

- Il vient par bateau ?

- Exactement.

Il lui indiqua un groupement de maison de la tête et Chloé trouva cela ravissant. Elle allait déménager ici. C'était évident. Elle resterait là, assise sur un banc qui lui servirait de maison et qu'elle déplacerait pour avoir une vue différente chaque jour. C'était le paradis d'être ici.

- Chambre 21. Enfin, Plutôt bungalow 21. C'est le petit paradis à votre gauche.

Le bungalow était en fait une petite maison à deux entrées. Une était turquoise, l'autre était vert anis.

- Vous avez la suite Turquoise. Elle est… Enfin, vous verrez. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser entrer. « Vous avez une chambre, une petite terrasse et une salle de bain.

Chloé lui lança un magnifique 'vous plaisantez '. La pièce était lumineuse, des voiles de couleurs volaient sur la terrasse et elle remarqua que le plafond était incrusté de petites pierres qui dessinaient des arabesques et des fleurs.

- Hibiscus.

Il avait précisé cela avec un sourire gêné.

- Vous avez fait ça ?

- Je plaide coupable.

- Vous voulez m'épouser ? » Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il ne répondit rien et lui fit un sourire… étrange. Chloé n'arrivait pas à le définir. Ce n'était pas un sourire amusé. C'était autre chose. Un sourire… Elle se promit d'enquêter. Là, elle devait juste se coucher sur ce lit aux milles coussins et admirer pendant des heures ce plafond.

- Si vous avez besoin, je suis dans le bungalow rose. C'est le restaurant et je suis chef intérimaire. Et dans une heure, je vais récupérer… des clients.

Son hésitation parut tout aussi étrange aux yeux de Chloé. Il lui fit un dernier salut, lui indiquant qu'il y avait de l'eau fraiche dans le petit frigo dans sa commode.

L'eau était bienvenue et elle se coucha sur le lit pour défaire son baluchon. Comme elle le pensait, Lois avait mis une quantité gargantuesque de biscuits et gâteaux en tout genre et elle avait même glissé un sachet de thé à la menthe et un thé à la vanille. Chloé grogna. Lois était vraiment… doutant de la vérité des sachets, elle en ouvrit un pour trouver du café. Et vu son odeur, Lois ne s'était pas moquée d'elle, enfin, seulement pour les sachets piégés.

- Et donc, voici votre bungalow.

Allongée sur son lit, Chloé sourit en entendant le directeur prendre exactement les mêmes intonations qu'avec elle. Ce type savait prendre des airs enjoués. Même à travers le bungalow, elle souriait en l'entendant.

- Vous voulez que je vous amène vos valises, monsieur Luthor ?

Quoi ?

Chloé se retrouva assise sur son lit en un instant. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. C'était impossible. Totalement impossible. Elle l'avait rencontré deux ans auparavant à Funafuti, minuscule petit état de l'Océan Pacifique. Le hasard et tout. Ca, c'était compréhensible. Le retrouver dans l'Océan Indien l'année d'après était déjà assez stupéfiant. Mais ça ?

Chloé tourna dans sa chambre, essayant de se calmer. Ca, c'était du délire pur. Et certainement pas une coïncidence. Et elle tuerait le premier qui lui dirait 'Jamais deux sans trois'.

D'ailleurs… C'était une hallucination. Oui, c'était ça. Le potier de Funafuti ? Une hallucination. Entendre le nom de Luthor ? Une hallucination. Et puis, il devait y avoir dans ce monde un milliard de Luthor. Au moins ça. Peut-être un nom très répandu en Inde ou en Chine. Oui, oui, oui. Ca devait-être ça.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une distraction. Une distraction comme… Les lettres de Lois ! Voilà !

Elle attrapa le petit paquet de lettres et ouvrit la première. Elle portait sur l'enveloppe le chiffre 1 en lettre dorée. Chloé pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû acheter ce Bic doré pour les faire-part de mariage. Lois en était devenue une accro.

_Ma douce,_

_Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt mais… Disons que Rosalinda et moi, et bien, nous avons passé un marché. _

_En te voyant revenir de Ibo dans un état pareil, nous nous sommes jurée de te rendre heureuse. Mais sachant que tu es amoureuse de ce crâne d'œuf – oui, ne fais pas ces yeux ronds, cousine chérie, tu peux nier comme tu veux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors assume. De plus, je tiens à te rappeler que tu m'as confié tous tes plus sombres secrets cet été là. Donc, arrête de nier. – nous avons décidé que provoquer le destin ne serait pas du luxe. _

_Léa La Garce est actuellement en tournée en Amérique pour son nouveau livre et comme personne dans ce monde n'est au courant de ce mariage – grâce à toi toujours, quand je pense que j'aurais pu sortir l'article de ce millénaire j'enrage ! Comment as-tu pu vouloir cacher ça ! – nous en avons conclu qu'il valait mieux vous rassembler une fois encore._

_Bref._

_Tout ça pour dire : il a gagné un voyage. Prie d'ailleurs pour que Perry ne découvre jamais que c'est avec l'argent du journal qu'il a eu son billet. Il n'a aucune idée que tu es là. _

_Ne lis pas les autres lettres, tout de suite. Fais-toi belle pour rendre visite à ton voisin. Porte vert anis. Charlie est au courant, il ne posera pas de problèmes (Charlie, c'est le directeur, il est fiancé, oublie. Il est mignon mais c'est tout. Concentre toi sur le chauve d'à côté._

_Je t'aime très fort, fais donc de même._

_Lois_

Dans le monde, Chloé n'avait que deux certitudes. Elle était persuadée d'avoir le pire Karma de l'histoire des Karmas et elle allait tuer Lois et Rosalinda avant ses trente ans.

Non mais elles avaient complètement perdu l'esprit. Chloé ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Lex Luthor était son voisin. Son stupide voisin trop trop trop proche. Peut-être avait-elle le temps de fuir et de se cacher dans la convention des potiers…

- Vous serez seul, monsieur ? » Entendit-elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la terrasse pour fuir à travers la forêt.

- Oui, les femmes me haïssent pour des raisons inexplicables en ce moment.

Chloé se figea. Il plaisantait là ? Des raisons… Inexplicables. Vraiment ? Elle devait mettre les points sur les i de ce stupide chauve. Et ça allait barder pour son grade.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Charlie – je prépare un mauvais coup sur le dos de mes clients et je le vaux bien - le directeur fut retourné dans son restaurant, Chloé se glissa sur la terrasse et enjamba la petite balustrade. Elle se prit les cheveux dans les voiles puis, une fois libérée, elle regarda la position de sa cible.

L'inconscient était en train de défaire ses valises et elle pouvait admir… voir ses fesses de là où elle était. Il marmonnait dans ses dents et Chloé ne comprit que les mots 'Moi…accompagné… femme… jamais… trop… calamité'.

- Alors comme ça, les femmes te détestent pour d'inexplicables raisons ? » Elle avait parlé très calmement mais il se retourna, choqué. Pauvre petite nature, pensa alors la jeune femme.

- Chloé ?

- Tu t'attendais à qui ? Léa ? Ta troisième épouse ? Le pape ?

- Mais qu'est-ce…

Chloé fut fière d'elle, il en perdait clairement le sens du langage. Parfait. Elle allait pouvoir prendre le dessus pour une fois.

- Quand je pense que tu m'as menti avec tellement d'arrogance… Tu es… Tu es… » Ou pas. Elle était tellement contente et désespérée et furieuse de le revoir qu'elle en perdait aussi ses mots. « Un malotru ! Un goujat ! Un incapable ! Un…

- Je sais.

- Tu.

- Oui.

La respiration encore sifflante par ses récents hurlements, Chloé resta silencieuse en l'observant. Il avait les traits tirés. Sa chemise était froissée et une tache minuscule sur le col indiqua à Chloé que ce n'était pas seulement dû au voyage. Il était… négligé.

Stupéfaite, elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait maigri, non ?

- Tu m'as trouvé comment ? » C'était purement rhétorique. Elle le savait très bien mais elle voulait savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Même si elle commençait à apercevoir une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

- J'ai gagné un concours. Moi. Tu le crois ça, Sullivan ?

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi !

- Incroyable. T'es riche et en plus tu gagnes des trucs !

Passer de méchante à gentille était déconcertant mais elle fit taire sa conscience.

- Que veux-tu… Malheureux en amour, heureux au jeu, je suppose.

Ok. Là, il fallait vraiment qu'on lui explique qui était cet homme et ce qu'il avait fait de Lex Luthor.


End file.
